How to deal with bullies
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: The kaichou is the victim here, so making her suffer once in a while isn't such a bad idea after all. Especially if you get to chew on something.


Natsuki sighted as she looked at the clock that hung above the door of the classroom. _"Just five more minutes and then we're out of here." _History, like, one of the most boring inventions ever was Natsuki's opinion on this particular subject, since most of it are pretty much lies.

Shizuru looked up from her textbook. Giving the black-haired who lay all sprawled out on her desk a glare. Natsuki just grinned sheepishly. A pained expression taking over as Shizuru elbowed her in the side, muttering "At least try to look interested."

"Shizuru, that hurts!" She whined, massaging her side. Shizuru just sighted as she closed her eyes, closing her textbook.

"_To-__riiiiiiing...!"_

Everyone began to sprint out of class as soon as the bell rang. Natsuki stood up of her chair and stretched herself. "Say Shizuru, wanna come over to my house?" "Sure," The brunette answered, "I just need to get something from my locker. You can go wait outside. It won't take long."

Natsuki nodded, a big grin on her lips and her wolf ears twitched in sync with the movement of her tail. She then walked out of class and headed towards the exit.

Shizuru headed towards her locker and opened it swiftly. Putting her schoolbooks inside of it and taking a novel out of it. She tenderly stroked the book's leather cover. The book obviously showed signs of being read again and again. It was Shizuru's favorite. She was able to recite the whole book word for word. A slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she placed the book into her bag.

Shizuru quickly looked up as she heard a chuckle behind her.

"My, my, look at what we found. The little bitch of the First District." A fat young man with a yellow poofball hat said. The other men standing behind him grinned.

Shizuru averted her gaze and stared at the floor, unconsciously grabbing her left arm which was still bruised from the last time the threesome took her on. Eric Cartman took a step towards Shizuru. She tried to back up but was prevented from doing so due to bumping into the lockers. Shizuru felt her nails dig into her palms as she tightened his grip on her bag. Eric of course noticed this and quickly grabbed the bag.

"Ooh, what do we have here." Kanzaki nearly cooed as he took the bag from his friend and started grabbing things out. Throwing them on the floor if he didn't think it was interesting.

Shizuru carefully looked up, only to be met by a pair of intense, almost glowing, eyes. She immediately returned back to staring at the floor. Trying to hide herself behind her bangs. As if they wouldn't be able to see her if he couldn't see them anymore.

"My, my. Our sexy little Kaichou here likes to read manga." Himekawa said in a mocking voice, holding the storybook in the air. Eric turned his attention towards his buddies, a smug smile on his lips.

Shizuru looked up as well. A scared and worried expression on her face. Unconsciously she had taken a step forwards and her hand was stretched out towards the book. No, anything, anything but that book. Her most treasured possession.

All three bullies were now staring at her. "Owww, the little princess wants her book back." Eric squeaked happily. "Got it." Himekawa said before throwing the book to Eric.

Shizuru didn't really think. All she wanted was her book back. "Give it back!" she yelled as she tried to take if from Eric. All she got was a kick in the gut that made her fall to his knees, clutching her stomach.

Grinning at Shizuru's pain, Eric threw the book towards Kanzaki, who, having noticed that the book meant something to the young woman, slowly started ripping a page out of it. Shizuru loathed violence, she was one who believed that words and a logical mind was all that one needed to resolve problems. But right now she just snapped.

Shizuru jumped up and launched herself towards the brothers. She kicked and clawed and bit until Eric and Himekawa each grabbed one of her arms and turned them behind her back. Kanzaki looked at Shizuru with flaming eyes as he wiped the blood from his lip where he had been hit.

In his anger, Kanzaki hit her on the side of her head with the spine of the book, grinning as he saw the young woman sink onto her knees. He then grabbed Shizuru's chin and tilted it so that she was now looking into those flaming eyes. "Tch, tch, tch. That wasn't very nice of you, you know. No. Now I will have to punish you." He then throws the book on the floor, and starts to squeeze Shizuru's buxom breast with one hand, and the other molesting its way up to Shizuru's privates.

Shizuru could only look, not possessing the urge to fight back anymore. Tears started to blur her vision.

"STOP IT!" a yell came from the other side of the hallway. Quickly followed by running footsteps.

Shizuru's head shot up. "Natsuki," she murmured "No. they'll hurt you."

Natsuki quickly marched towards Kanzaki, a fearful expression on his face. "Get. Your. Fucking. Mitts. Off. My. Girl." she demanded, her face only inches away from Kanzaki's.

"C'mon guys. It's getting to full of pathetic losers in here." Eric snarled before nonchalantly releasing Shizuru. Kanzaki and Himekawa quickly hurried behind their leader. All three of them wearing identical expressions that said 'We'll get you next time.'

Natsuki didn't avert her glare to the bullies until she was completely sure they had left before turning to Shizuru and kneeling in front of him. Shizuru quickly looked down at the floor when their eyes crossed. She felt embarrassed that Natsuki had seen her like that.

"Hey Shizuru, you alright?" Natsuki asked as she cupped Shizuru's cheek, wiping the blood off of the corner of her mouth and the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. "Thanks." Shizuru murmured as she clutched Natsuki's tank top, looking at the book and ripped out pages. Natsuki noticed this and grabbed the book, carefully placing the pages back into it.

"Shizuru," she said as she tilted the taller female's head so that they looked each other in the eyes. "I promise, I'll make sure they'll never bother you again." An almost unnoticeable smile tugged at Shizuru's mouth. Natsuki' trademark smile returned to her lips as well before she leaned in and captured Natsuki's lips with her own. The taller female slid her arms around her girlfriend's neck, reassured by her company.

When they broke apart both were grinning at the other. Shizuru's slight blush deepened as Natsuki tucked her golden hair behind his ears. "Let's go." The shorter woman nearly whispered, standing up and offering Shizuru her hand. Shizuru took it after grabbing her book.

Meanwhile Natsuki had grabbed Shizuru's bag and was putting everything back inside. When she stood up and turned around she smiled at Shizuru who was standing there, book clutched against her chest. Shizuru smiled weakly when Natsuki handed her her bag.

With the bag out of her hand, Natsuki now wrapped his arm around Shizuru's waist and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see if I can find Uncle to repair your book."

"Thanks. I honestly have no idea what I'd be without you." A genuine smile spread across her face as she leaned into Natsuki's embrace.

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsuki decided to go over to Shizuru's apartment since they had decided to watch some movies together.<p>

Natsuki pushed down the handle of Shizuru's backdoor. "Oi, Shizuru, I'm here~" Natsuki walked into the living-room, spotting a note on the dining table.

_Natsu,_

_I ran out of ingredients for tonight's dinner, so I went out to get some groceries. I won't be gone for long._

_Shizuru._

Natsuki sighed and went to sit in the couch.

Not even two seconds after he sat down the bell rang. Sighing, she stood up, twitching her ears and headed towards the door. "Yes?" she said as she opened it, her eyes widening at what she saw. The bullies were standing in front of her, three identical smirks on their faces.

Eric quickly stepped forwards and pushed Natsuki to the side, stepping inside. His lackies right behind him. "Where's our little princess?" he walked inside the living room and started looking around.

"She's not home and I'm not going to let you three hurt her anymore. You'll have to get past me first." Natsuki stubbornly crossed his arms as she hissed, and with an angry look on her face.

"Awww, little dog breath over here is defending her. How cute." Kanzaki squealed sarcastically.

"Our pleasure." Eric grinned.

Himekawa and Kanzaki leaped towards Natsuki. Natsuki dodged their hits, searching for an opening to attack. She quickly spotted one, and slammed Kanzaki in the crotch with Himekawa's head. Eric just stood on the side, grinning maniacally as he pulled a long dagger from underneath his jacket. "Here puppy puppy puppy~ Come and get some~." He sang. Natsuki quickly turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of the dagger.

If even possible, Eric's grin widened even more before leaping towards Natsuki, dagger shimmering in the light. Too stunned at the sight of the dagger, Natsuki was quickly tackled to the ground. She quickly put her arms in front of her face, the pain quickly spreading in them as she felt the blade scratch her skin. Ruby red drops started to drip down. Moaning at the pain, Natsuki quickly transformed, she willed her muscles to grow, her jaws protruding, hair sprouting from her entire body, and as she grew in size, her clothes were ripped into shreds as she out grew her, and completing her transformation.

She pummeled Eric to the ground with her powerful arms.

At Natsuki's sudden movement Eric had let his grip on the dagger weaken a bit. Just enough for it to fly out of his hand as he and Natsuki tumbled. He was now nailed against the ground by the black furred werewolf. He quickly glanced at the dagger that now lay right out of his range. He tried his best to get this monster off of him.

Natsuki raised her free arm at Eric's throat as she strangled Eric with her other arm. If looks could kill, both beast and boy would have been long dead by now. The adrenaline that was pumping through her body had made her senses very sensitive. Natsuki acted without thinking, leaving everything to her feral instinct. She thrusts her claws into his throat. Eric slowly looked at Natsuki as a thin stream of blood started the drip from her mouth. Natsuki could feel the warm liquid pour over her hand. A grin that could even make a mass-murderer jealous spread across her face as she pulled her claws out pulling his vocal chords along with it. Eric's eyes became dull as life poured out of him, his body falling to the floor.

Himekawa and Kanzaki glared at Natsuki in fear, several expressions on their faces at the same time. Eventually it was Kanzaki who snapped. "You fucking asshole! You KILLED Eric! You Bastard! I'll make you die a slow and painful death for that." He screamed hysterically as he launched himself towards Natsuki. "Come and try to make me." The latter grinned amused, her arms widely spread as if to welcome Kanzaki's wrath.

Kanzaki launched his trademark ax kick at Natsuki but almost fell forwards as he hit only air. When he had stabilized himself again he froze as he felt a breath in his neck, quickly followed by some pressure on his throat. Kanzaki swallowed. "I'm here you know. Now be a good boy and go join that fat fuck." Natsuki whispered.

Kanzaki's eyes went wide as he felt a sharp pain in his throat before a red blur blurred his vision and he felt himself tumble towards the ground. Natsuki lets out a laugh as she watched the red liquid stain those long silver locks. Kanzaki's neck had almost completely been pulled out from his shoulders.

At the sight of his friend going down, Himekawa snapped out of his trance. Without thinking he launched himself towards Natsuki, but got himself pinned down on the floor by superior strength as Natsuki bit into his stomach and ripped open a hole where she can feast on his innards.

Himekawa's lips were forming silent words as he trembled on the ground, the light in his eyes dimming.

Now that all three men were lying still on the floor, Natsuki lets out a relieved sigh. For a moment she just stood there between three corpses. A big grin on her face and she was covered in blood from all the organ munching.

Two thumps could be heard behind her. When Natsuki turned around she was staring at Shizuru. Shizuru was looking at her blood covered lover with the most dumbfounded expression ever. "Natsuki." she whispered in shock. Natsuki just looked at her, a big, happy smile on her canine face. "Shizuru, I made sure they'll never hurt you again. Thank goodness I am a monster." The black beast cocked her head sideways as she suckle the blood off her claws. "It runs in the family."

Shizuru was confused, extremely confused. All sorts of emotions were whirling inside her. "Natsuki," she whispered as she took a step forwards, a small smile appearing on her face. "Thank you." Shizuru threw her arms around her girlfriend, not caring that she was covered in blood. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru as well. "I'll do everything for you, Shizuru, you know that." She whispered before gently licking Shizuru's face.

Shizuru kissed back, a happy bubbly feeling stirring inside her.

"Can we have meat tonight?" Natsuki asked.

"Of course, thank goodness I didn't buy any meat or these would have gone to waste. I am not eating it though, you are. And I do have mayonnaise by the way."

"You are the best, Shizuru!"


End file.
